The present disclosure relates to fire and overheat detection systems in aircraft and more particularly to sensor mounting fixtures for fire and overheat detection systems.
Conventional fire and overheat detection systems in aircraft engines utilize sensor circuits routed into engine areas that require monitoring for fire or overheat events. A voltage is applied to the sensor circuits and the sensor circuits have a fixed resistance when the engine is operating within proper temperature levels. Should a fire or overheat event occur in the engine, the resistance of the sensor circuit in that location of the engine will decrease in response to the increased temperatures. The decreased resistance in the sensor circuit allows detection of the fire or overheat event.
Mounting fixtures are used to hold the sensor circuits properly in place. Mounting fixtures must be robust enough to withstand the high operating temperatures and high vibration levels present in aircraft engines.